The Exorcist Ball
by SammyChanLuvsU
Summary: Allen Walker has no one to take to the Exorcist Ball, but he's not the only exorcist without a date. Kanda Yu is also a lonely bachelor, that is, until Miss Sara comes back from a mission. Allen is determined to ask his friend to the ball, but how will he fair when Kanda lays his eyes on the same prize? Will their feud be just over a date or are there deeper feelings at play?
1. Chapter 1: I Need a Date

Allen walked down the hall wearily. Finally home after a mission, he decided to take a little nap before dinner. However, his stomach over whelmed his mind, and now he found himself wondering towards the cafeteria. He was glad he was off duty for the next few weeks.

"Hello, Allen," a sweet voice called out.

Allen turned to see Lenalee trotting up to him. Her short black hair was slowing growing, but it was still quite short. She was dressed in a lovely white blouse and a black skirt rather than her normal uniform. Her eyes sparkled as she approached him.

"Hello, Lenalee," Allen smiled. "You're happy today."

Lenalee chuckled.

"That's because next week is the Exorcist Ball," she cheered. "This year Kamui is actually going to let me go."

Allen stared at her for a moment, confused. He'd been an exorcist for almost two years and had never heard of an 'Exorcist Ball'.

"You probably don't remember last years," his friend explained warmly. "You were out on a mission, so you missed it."

"So I was," Allen recalled.

He paused for a moment.

"Are you going with anyone," he asked eagerly.

Lenalee smiled, and for a half second, Allen believed she would say no.

"Lavi asked me to go with him this morning," she beamed. "I'm so excited."

Allen smiled, a small bit of disappointment growing in him.

"Good for you," he grinned.

"Thank you," she said graciously. "Make sure you find a date Allen, or you'll never hear the end of it."

Allen nodded politely and watched Lenalee spring away. His hunger had died away, and now worry pulled at him. The Black Order was lacking female exorcists; that or Allen just never saw any. An idea struck him suddenly. He knew Miranda Lotto would be too shy to ask anyone to go. Allen moved into the large cafeteria. His eyes scanned through every exorcist, young and old. Suddenly, she popped out at him from a little table in the corner, properly dressed in her uniform. She had returned only a few days before Allen had. The young exorcist quickly hurried over to where she sat. She was calmly eating breakfast.

"Hey, Miranda," he started.

"Good morning, Allen," Miranda said, swallowing a bite slowly. "Can I help you?"

"Have you been asked to the Exorcist Ball," Allen asked a little too quickly.

Miranda looked up at him then fidgeted nervously.

"Oh well, you see," she answered shyly. "Krory asked me to go with him a few days ago."

Allen groaned. Even Krory got off his insecure butt and got himself a date.

"Is something wrong, Allen," Miranda inquired. "I haven't offended you or anything, have I?"

Allen smiled and frantically waved his hands.

"Oh no," he said. "I was just curious."

Miranda smiled warmly.

"Are you going with us to welcome Sara," she asked.

The question surprised Allen.

"What are you talking about," he inquired slowly. "Sara's been out on missions for weeks."

Miranda stood up with the remains of her lunch, confusion in her eyes.

"Sara's coming home today," she said softly. "Kamui said that she sent a letter explaining that the mission was a lost cause, and she wanted to come home, remember? She must be so tired and lonely from being gone for such an awfully long time."

Allen watched his friend walk off. He had forgotten entirely. How could he forgotten about Sara's return? Even though she was a distant eighteen year old girl, Allen considered her a very close friend. She had always been supportive of him, in her own quiet but firm way. She was a very tough, bold child. Her disheveled hair was always cut at different lengths and hung just above her shoulder except for a few long strands of hair that reached down to her shoulder blades in the back. Allen thought they added to her personality. And her dark royal blue eyes; he'd forgotten how they shimmered and shined, even when she was angry. Allen smiled to himself softly, memories flooding his mind.

"Allen," someone shouted. "Hey, Allen!"

Snapping out of his daze, Allen looked up and around for the voice. Lavi jogged up to him.

"Where have you been, man," he smirked. "Sara's gonna be here any minute, and we aren't even close to being ready for her."

Allen smiled nervously.

"But Lavi," he said. "Sara doesn't like crowds. You wouldn't want to cause her to be uncomfortable as soon as she comes home."

Lave threw him a puppy-like look.

"Oh, c'mon, Allen," he whined. "Sara hasn't been home in almost three weeks. Three weeks! Even Kanda is starting to miss her."

Allen looked away for a moment. Lavi wrapped an arm around his shoulder and led him down the hall.

"I promise it would be fun," he said.

Allen smiled and tried to turn away, but ended up walking with Lavi.

"Don't you think Sara deserves to have something good in her life," Lavi asked.

The exorcist raised his eyes brows, awaiting an answer from his friend.

Allen let out a sigh and smiled warmly at Lavi. He was right for once; Sara never did anything with anyone. She silently would assist others without being asked to, but that was the end of her social interaction. If you forgot to do something, like perhaps laundry (which Allen always left it around to dry and forget about it), Sara would slip in, take care of the matter, and leave before anyone could notice. Of course, she's rarely admitted she did such things. She did it out of memory she always claimed; habits that her body remembers from long ago. Sara preferred not to share about her life before becoming an exorcist and didn't ask anyone else about theirs. Her methods were bold, but at least they came from her heart.

"Yes," Allen replied finally. "It is about time we remind Sara of her importance."

Lave grinned wickedly, and Allen was concerned of what he had in store for their returning friend.


	2. Chapter 2: Home At Last

Sunlight was something that was never kind to me. My eyes were used to the dark and despair my life had been enshrouded in. The warmth of the light radiated through my black jacket to my skin, making me hotter than usual. Spring was always a trying season for me. Memories tend to come up to the surface easier.

I hurried faster towards the huge, looming tower in front of me. It was somewhat safer in there. The gate opened, and I ran inside, eager to get out of the sun's piercing light. I sighed and looked around nervously. No one randomly ran up to me, and Kamui was nowhere in sight. I quickly scurried to my quarters to dump my bags.  
The room was kept fairly clean, except for a few cobwebs in the high corners. A plain desk sat in the corner with a wooden chair pushed into it. My bed had been made nicely with dark blue, nearly black, covers with the white sheets peeking out at me. I moved over to my closet. It was built for someone a little bigger than me. Not only could I store a variety of items there, but it also made an excellent hiding place. I changed into a pair of clean clothes. It had been ages since I had thrown on a long sleeved shirt and pants. Normally I would walk around with a simple sleeveless shirt, but lately I felt exposed. I gazed down at the dark, elegant markings that traveled up my arm. When my innocence is activated, all the markings from the back of my left hand to my lower back glows a blood red. The swirl of markings completely covered the back of my left hand, my chest and shoulders, my abs, my entire back and half of my right arm. I had to wear a special shirt and jacket because my innocence will only work if my arms, shoulder, and back are bare. I have only a little bit of power with my clothes on; barely enough to hurl an average sized man into a wall. Even at headquarters, I felt like my innocence had a firmer grip on me than any other exorcist.

I stood up and fled my room. It was awkwardly silent in the hallways. I would have been mobbed by the other exorcists by now. My body reminded me of its needs for nourishment, and I made my way towards the dining hall. The quiet halls made me tense and uneasy. I started to think that everyone was out on missions, or they were busy doing other important things.

I strolled into the cafeteria, moving slowly as if the ground would crumble from underneath me. The lights flickered to life. My hand instinctively gripped the top of my shirt, ready to rip it off and annihilate my enemy. Instead of akuma, I was greeted by a crowd of exorcists, cheering and shouting at the top of their lungs 'welcome home, Sara' and other things that I found inaudible.

I was slightly flattered by their praise and joyful exclamations. A handful of exorcists advanced towards me. I recognized that as Allen, Lavi, Kanda, Lenalee, Miranda, the weird vampire exorcist, and Kamui. I even spotted Allen's stalker, Link, in the corner behind the science division. It turns out everyone was here to see me.

"Welcome back, Sara," Lenalee beamed warmly.

I stared at her for a second. I wasn't a complete fan of the girl. Many of the exorcists kept their eyes on her, because she was "cute". I sighed and attempted to offer a smile.

"Thanks," it turned out to be a grumbled.

Allen grabbed my innocence-free hand. He knew how much I hated to be touched where my innocence was.

"It's been so long, Sara," he said.

Kamui clapped his hands loudly.

"And you're even in one piece," he cheered. "Usually you're banged up pretty bad. Did you know you were going to be thrown a party or something?"

I slowly pulled my hand out of Allen's grasp. All eyes were on me. Every movement I made, they could see and register. It made me nervous and twitchy.

"I admit I didn't expect something so childish," I said. "But I do feel relieved to be back."

The crowd was quiet for a moment then burst into cheers. I was dragged by Lavi and Lenalee to a table, where I was force to make merry with my 'friends'. I mainly listened to their mindless chatter about the upcoming ball or something. I lost track of the hours in that room. Around midnight, I excused myself to my room. Allen wished to retire as well, so he joined me.

He had obviously over done it with the endless buffet. Between him, Lenalee and Lavi, they talked enough for the six of us at the table. My eyes wandered to him as we strolled. This boy who was almost two years younger than her looked like he surpassed her in age. He had become rather attractive and bold. I always had a soft spot for his baby blue eyes. They reminded me of Danny's eyes when he was born; so bright and full of life.

"So how was the mission," Allen turned towards her suddenly.

I sighed and looked forward.

"It was a train wreck," I snorted. "It took me almost a week to get every last akuma."

Allen eyed me, confused.

"When they see the first one go, they all run for it," I stated.

"Oh," he replied. "What about the other two week?"

I was quiet for a moment.

"One week was for me to get back here," I said solemnly.

Allen searched my face for a little more.

"You were looking for William," he asked.

I nodded slowly.

My younger brother Danny traded my design sketch book to the Millennium Earl in exchange for our older brother William, who had died alongside our parents in an akuma raid. In the end, William was brought back as an akuma with the very designs I had created. I had spent years looking for him, but with every encounter, I could never destroy him.

"I saw him briefly," I answered.

Allen sighed.

"I'm sorry," he breathed.

I shrugged.

We continued the rest of our journey in silence, reaching my dorm first. As we bid each other good night, Allen stopped me.

"Hey, Sara," he stumbled over his words. "Do you remember when everyone was talking about that Exorcist Ball?"

I kept my hand on the doorknob.

"Yes," she replied.

"Have you thought about going," he inquired.

I thought about fleeing, worry flooding my mind.

"Not really," I admitted. "I just got back, and I'm a little weary."

Allen suddenly looked desperate.

"It's not until next week," he said quickly. "All the missions have been frozen, so the exorcists here can attend."

I scratched the back of my head. This was getting out of hand, and I did not like it.

"I don't know, Allen," I stammered. "I can't dance."

The boy smiled.

"Then I'll teach you," he offered. "Would you like to start lessons tomorrow?"

I suddenly felt nervous.

"I guess that would be alright," I replied.

Allen's grin couldn't have gotten any wider.

"See you then tomorrow then," he said as I escaped into my room.

It took a moment for me to regain my composure. I took a deep breath, soaking in my room. Being home was always my favorite thing after a mission. I could finally relax and rest. The surprise party though had scrambled my brain. I was in awe at the childish nature that many of my fellow exorcists possessed.

I never asked for their affections, but I wasn't willing to ignore them either. After losing my entire family and my brother turning into an akuma, this was a place of sanctuary. Finally years after my wanderings, I found a home.


	3. Chapter 3: Why Should I Care?

Kanda immerged from his room, somewhat weary. If he had been smarter he would've left with Allen and Sara at midnight, but Lavi and Lenalee had convince him to stay a little longer. He walked down the hallway slowly, trying to keep his pounding head from getting to him. All he could manage was gridding his teeth and move on. His tired and dark face scared most of the exorcists away, excluding him from morning greetings. That didn't stop Lenalee though.

"Good morning, Kanda," she said warmly.

Kanda grumbled something to the extreme of a greeting.

"Had a hard night," she giggled.

"No thanks to you and Lavi," he mumbled.

Lenalee beamed.

"Are you heading to breakfast," she moved on.

Kanda nodded, putting a hand to his throbbing head.

"If you have a headache you shouldn't go to the dining hall," Lenalee said, concern displayed on her face. "There are still a lot of people in there."

Kanda noted her concern, but right now, he needed to get some food in his belly. He had training to do and missions to prepare for. Pain took a hold of his head once more.

"I'm just going to the training arena," he finally said, moving away.

"Alright," Lenalee said. "Be careful not to hurt yourself!"

Kanda snorted and moseyed along. He managed to make it to the training area in one piece. There were barely anyone there; only a handful of exorcists were training this late in the day. Out of the corner of his eye, Kanda spotted Allen gazing off into space, grinning. Slightly curious, the exorcist approached the short teen.

"Did you get your brains knocked senseless or something," he asked.

Allen looked over and smiled.

"Oh, hello Kanda," he answered.

"You were looking into space like you had lost your mind or something," Kanda stated.

Allen smirked.

"Well, you see," he sneered. "I'm teaching Sara to dance for the upcoming ball."

Kanda raised an eye brow.

"She actually is going to take lessons from you," he inquired.

Allen snorted.

"She just finished actually," he continued on. "We both woke up early, so she could learn waltz. By the end of the week, she'll be a better dancer than me. And if things keep going on like this, you'll be the one without a date."

Kanda frowned.

"I'm not even going," he snapped.

"That's too bad," Allen jeered. "Because I'm probably going to end up going with Sara."

"Are you trying to make me jealous, Beansprout," Kanda growled.

Allen reared.

"Why would I do that, idiot," he hissed, his voice rising. "You couldn't get a date even if you tried!"

Kanda folded his arms over his chest, temper intensifying.

"Of course, I could," he barked.

"Bet, you couldn't," Allen shouted. "Bet you can't find one in two weeks."

"The dance is two weeks away, stupid," Kanda snarled. "That's not enough time!"

Allen shrugged.

"Then I guess you won't find a date," he snickered.

Kanda pointed at the exorcist.

"You're getting in over your head, Beansprout," he warned.

Allen held up a hand.

"Am I," he questioned.

Kanda opened his mouth to say something, but he closed it suddenly; Sara slowly walked over to them. Her light brown mess of hair was more disastrous than usual, and she was running a towel over to face. She had just finally finish working out. Her tank top and shorts confirmed Kanda's suspicions.

"Allen," she started in a blunt tone. "Lenalee is looking for you."

"I'll go see her now," Allen promised.

The towel moved down to her neck and shoulder. Her dark blue eyes turned to Kanda.

"Good morning, Kanda," she said slowly.

Kanda swallowed. He and Sara never were considered to be good friends. They fought often, and occasionally it came to blows, leading into a victory for the female exorcist. They trusted each other about as far as they throw the other party. Sara always ignored any advice Kanda offer, but expected him to take her. She was frustrating and stubborn; worse than Allen. But despite their quarrels, it was obvious that they both were glad of each other's company in times of need. It wasn't like Kanda hated the girl. She had her good qualities. He noticed that she was a hard worker, always doing her best no matter what the task is, from training to laundry. And once in a blue moon, Kanda thought she could be rather nice, if it wasn't for her solitude attitude.

Right now, staring at this young woman, Kanda couldn't tear his eyes away from her. The drops of perspiration rolling over her skin were oddly alluring. Her pale markings that covered her body were very elegant now that he looked at them.

"Sara," he said, finally remembering to answer her.

"So, I thought you were going to your room," Allen asked suddenly.

Sara turned away from Kanda, breaking eye contact.

"I figured I would finish up on a training session before wasting the day away," she replied.

She sighed wearily then waved her hand.

"I'll leave you two alone," she said before walking away.

Kanda watched her go.

"What's eating her," he inquired.

Allen ran his fingers through his hair.

"She ran into William on her mission," he explained slowly.

"Is that so," was all Kanda could make out.

Kanda vaguely remembered Sara's akuma-prototype brother, but from what he did recall, the monster was still human-like despite its high level ranking. He knew that it was hard on Sara to fight the very being that she had created. She blamed herself for the death of her family, and for her brother's down spiral. Every exorcist had their sappy backstory; hers just happened to appear more tragic.

"Does she deserve your sympathy," Allen jeered.

Kanda snorted, moving away from the boy.  
"Why should I care," he grumbled.


	4. Chapter 4: I Don't Dance

A knock on my door roused me from a dreamless nap. I rolled out of bed, woozy as one could be. My ditsy fingers finally found the doorknob, and I flung the wooden object open. Allen stood in my door way, smiling like an idiot as always. I mumbled his name a few times then searched the walls of my dorm for a clock. I gave up in my drowsy state and focused back on the boy.

"What do I owe the pleasure to see your face this hour," I demanded.

Allen took a deep breath.

"Well, I was thinking that we could have two lessons a day," he explained. "Since there's so much to teach you in a small amount of time."

I yawned loudly.

"I don't know, Allen," I said groggily.

Allen reached for my hand, but I pulled away; I wasn't in the mood for physical contact.

"You said yourself that you didn't have anything else to do today except lay around," he countered.

I moaned.

"And catch up on some much needed sleep," I mumbled under my breath.

Allen smiled warmly.

"You do need to practice," he pressed.

I brushed a section of hair out of my eyes. This kid was getting a bit pushy.

"I can practice by myself," I grumbled.

Allen raised an eyebrow.

"How can you practice without a partner," he asked.

I snorted.

"I can simply practice my steps," I snapped.

"You'll look awkward," the teen promised.

I rubbed my temples and sighed. '_Stop pressuring me, child_.' All I wanted to do was sleep. Couldn't Allen see that?

"How long are we talking about," I questioned.

Allen smiled innocently.

"No more than an hour and a half," he verified.

I took a deep breath, and before I could think up an excused, my mouth opened.

"I guess that's alright," I found myself saying.

Allen beamed.

"Great," he praised.

I stretch them started to pull the door closed.

"I'll see you in the training arena then," I said.

I slammed the door and walked wearily to my bed. I toyed with the idea of going back to sleep. However, there was an image of Allen's pouting crybaby face in the back of my mind, and I frowned. I was too kind for my own good. I marched over to my closet and began to rummage through the clothes inside. Lenalee thought it would be nice if I had other clothes beside my dress shirt and pants, so she ended up buying a ton of skirts and dresses to the point that I couldn't believe she could fit them all into the wardrobe. I refused to wear most of them unless she requested it or it was necessary for work. I finally pulled out a pair of exercise pants and a skin tight sleeveless shirt. Satisfied with my choices, I threw on the outfit and left the room.

As I walked casually do the hallway, I tried to ignore the wandering eyes of exorcists I passed. They always stared at me. They liked to look at my innocence as if it was a disease slowly covering my boy. Onlookers waiting for the day I die.

I reached the training arena, but I was surprised to see Kanda the only one there, swinging his katana skillfully around. I investigated the area, but Allen was nowhere to be found. I was reduced to leaning against the wall and watching Kanda train in the arena. I don't know how long I watched him, but eventually the exorcist spotted me staring at him and came over.

"Were you waiting for me to finish," the swordsman asked.

I shook my head.

"I was supposed to meet Allen here," I explained. "But he hasn't shown up yet, so I ended up watching you."

Kanda raised an eyebrow and looked around as if I hadn't been thorough in my search.

"What were you meeting him for," he demanded.

I ran my hand threw my messy hair.

"Dance lessons," I mumbled.

Kanda looked interested for a moment before being distracted by an invisible spec in his eye.

"I see," he said.

I grumbled and folded my bare arms in front of my chest.

"I can't believe he even persuaded me to come," I hissed.

"Are you any good?"

Kanda's question caught me off guard.

"Excuse me," I replied.

"At dancing," he snorted. "Are you any good at dancing?"

I felt the inquiry was an invasion. I shifted awkwardly, hoping to brush it off. Kanda rarely asked such personal thing. For someone like me, who never got along with the guy, to receive such a question as that felt . . . a little too sudden.

"Well," Kanda demanded.

"Why should I tell you," I snapped.

Kanda's eyes stone, cold eyes suddenly sparkled.

"Show me then," he threw at me.

He started walking towards the arena. I couldn't help but take a few steps after him.

"What are you talking about," I shouted across the room.

Kanda turned around, putting his katana down.

"Show me your skills," he stated.

I froze, recoiling. The samurai held out a bandaged hand towards me. Even though his deep blue eyes were inviting, I still felt hesitant.

"I don't dance," I said unsteadily.

Kanda took a step forward, his hand moving even closer to me. Uneasiness pulled on the back of my mind.

"Give me your hand," he commanded, but in a soft, gently tone.

I found my hand inches from his fingertips. The more my mind beat against his words, my fingers crept closer. The instant my hand slid into Kanda's, his fingers imprisoned it. He led me into the arena, and I let him move me in whichever way he wished.

There was no music, but Kanda's movements were graceful as we waltzed around. His control over my actions was breathtakingly firm, but at the same time, gentle. He always led and implied turns and twists, allowing little room for error on my part. As I struggled with a few of the positions and footings, Kanda quietly counted the beat. He had a familiar manly scent that reminded me slightly of William, but it was a richer aroma that was rather inviting. I took in a deep breath then let it out, absorbing the warm smell. If it was Kanda, I thought it would be fine to dance the rest of the day away.


	5. Chapter 5: A Challenger

Allen skipped down the halls, excited to spend the afternoon with Sara. He longed to see her flustered expressions when he caressed her as they danced around in circles, almost in their own little world. It was a blessing to be so close to her. Normally, Sara didn't want anything to do with exorcist events. He was surprised she had even agreed to double her lessons. Allen smiled to himself; by the end of the week, he'd have a date to take to the ball. The teenage exorcist made his way to the training arena. He was astonished that there weren't any other exorcists leaving on the way there. Sara must've scared them all away.

As Allen entered the area, it was nearly empty. He spotted Kanda alone in the arena removing the bandages on his forearms. The samurai suddenly turned, and Allen was shocked to see Sara walking over to him. They appeared to be talking about something intimate, moving closer and closer towards each other. Discomfort found its way into Allen's heart. Sara and Kanda never got along. It troubled the exorcist how close they were together. Allen hurried over to them, and he managed to catch part of their conversation as he approached.

"Other than that all, you need to do is move your hips a little bit more," Kanda suggested.

Sara refrained from making a smart comment.

"I'll have Allen touch on it when we practice," she said cautiously.

Kanda snorted as if the very idea bothered him.

"Have me teach it to you later," he ordered. "Make Beansprout help you with everything else."

Allen frowned.

"You're early, Sara," he said sorely.  
Sara spun around, nearly smashing her shoulder into Kanda's chest. Bewilderment covered her face, but Kanda looked more annoyed than shocked to see them exorcist.

"You're late," the female exorcist hissed. "After you managed to convince me to come, you don't bother to show up for a half hour."

Allen smiled innocently.

"I'm sorry," he admitted. "I got hung up."

Sara shook her head, obviously irritated.

"It's fine," she sighed. "Kanda kept me company."

The exorcist pushed past Allen, making her way towards the entrance. Both boys stood still long after she had closed the doors.

"Not making a very good first impression, Beansprout," Kanda jeered.

Allen spun around, slightly aggravated.

"You're being eerily close to Sara," he snapped.

"Is there a rule against me being friendly," Kanda asked. "Or are you just being jealous?"

"I don't think that you should distract Sara," Allen sneered. "After all, she's going to go with me to the Exorcist's Ball."

"And what if she wanted to go with someone else instead of you," Kanda inquired. "Y'know, maybe someone taller, so she could feel supported?"

Allen stared at the man. His height didn't reinforcement his stern look, but he was sure he made his point; he wasn't amused.

"You're not even going to the event," Allen smirked. "So why should you care who she goes with?"

Kanda glared down at the exorcist.

"I changed my mind," he snarled. "Besides, Sara deserves a partner who knows how to actually lead."

Allen felt as if he'd been trampled on. He desperately wanted to go to the ball. Everyone else had a date; Krory had one for crying out loud. Allen wanted to go with someone who would be as lost as he would. Sara was the only on beside him that hadn't gone before. Kanda had gone in the years before; he could get someone else to go with.

"She doesn't even like you," Allen grinned. "You two never get along. Sara would hesitate to pick me over you."

Kanda raised an eyebrow.

"She'd rather dance with me than you," he leered.

"When did she start letting you come into contact with her," Allen frowned.

Kanda folded his arms over his chest.

"While you were taking your sweet time getting here," he replied.

Allen jabbed a finger at the swordsman, anger swelling up inside of him like a hot air balloon.

"It doesn't change a thing," he growled. "I will still go with Sara to the ball!"

Kanda's blue eyes narrowed.

"Not if she agrees to go with me before you," he grumbled.


	6. Chapter 6: Two Verses One

I once was interested into a young man. It was shortly after I discovered my anti-akuma weapon. He was a boy who lived just down the street from me; sturdy build, kind personality, gorgeous brown hair, and dazzling blue eyes. He sort of like me too, but I could barely breath every time he looked at me. Before either of us could make a move, I saved him from an akuma raid. My abilities scared the young lad, and despite how much I liked him and how kind he was to me, I never saw him again. Since then, I'd never really been into guys or going out on dates. There was no point in seeing a guy then have him run away from you out of fear.

When Allen asked me to go to the Exorcist's Ball, I already knew my answer; no. I had tried to be nice and spare the boy's feelings, but he used my sensitivity to anchor the probability that I would go. As I played his little game, I became roped in with Kanda, who could be the equivalent of a rival. Both men were obviously heading for the same goal, the ball.

I tried to avoid my dance lessons this morning, but if I avoid one of them, I always got the other. I eventually gave up and accepted the lessons that fate declared for me. Allen caught me first for training. He was dressed in his usual dressy attire; shirt, slacks, and vest. He offered me a warm greeting and moved straight onto the lesson. I noted the boy was rather fluent with his movements. He was gentler than Kanda, but in a way, he was more passionate with his dancing.

"So have you thought about the ball at all," Allen probed.

I snorted.

"I try not to," I admitted.

Allen smiled innocently.

"Oh, I bet I can change your mind," he said sweetly.

I frowned.

"I doubt it," I stated firmly.

Allen spun me out away from him, then twirled me back into his arms. My beck was pressed tightly against his chest, his arms locked into place around my stomach. The boy felt warm, and I forgot how much he was stronger and tall than he looked.

"Ta-da," the teenager cheered. "Your spins are nearly perfect. Every girl on the planet would be jealous of you."

I pulled away before I started to enjoy being so closer to the exorcist.

"I stopped telling myself those kinds of things a long time ago," I replied.

Allen's bright eyes sparkled.

"There's no harm being proud of yourself," he countered.

"I don't have a problem with being proud," I said confidently. "I just don't do social gatherings."

Before Allen could respond, I moved farther away from him. He was getting too close for comfort.

"I'm done for today," I said sharply. "See you later."

Allen looked partially dejected.

"Oh," he said softly. "I'll see you later."

I moved out of the training arena. I threw my towel over my shoulders, wiping some sweat off of my face. My navy blue tank top was sticky with perspiration. As I glided the towel over my neck, I ran into something hard. I backed up and muttered a sweat word or two under my breath.

"Sara," a rough voice came from in front of me.

I dared to look up. Kanda's sharp eyes seemed to pierce my very soul.

"Where are you going in such a hurry," he asked smoothly.

"Away from dance class," I blurted out in frustration, but immediately regretted the words that flew out of my mouth.

Kanda raise an eyebrow, interested.

"Beansprout caught you," he inquired.

I nodded but folded my arms over my chest, implying that I wasn't in the mood to do anything. The exorcist made a deep noise that resembled a rumble in his chest. I took it as a sign of irritation.

"What did you cover today," he demanded.

"Rumba," I lied eager to get to my room and shower.

Kanda must've seen through me.

"Let's go see if Beansprout's teaching is affective," he said.

It wasn't a suggestion; it had been a command.

The swordsman hooked a muscular arm around my shoulders and forced me back the way I had come. It was movement before I found myself back in the training area. I spotted Allen in a corner, sparring with a fellow exorcist that I didn't recognized. Both of them had activated their Innocence and were using it affectively.

My eyes couldn't be torn from Allen. His black arm with dagger-like fingers made child run up and down my spine. It made me feel like my Innocence was perfectly normal. His white cloak swished and graced his quick attacks. It made Allen's small and stout frame look thinner and more boy-ish. Over all, I couldn't tell if I was attracted or repulsed by him.

Kanda led me to an open arena. Other exorcists eyed us, confused. They knew we didn't get along and rarely wanted anything to do with one another. Kanda paid no attention to them, but I did. I was flung into the middle of the ring, while Mr. Samurai leaned against a wall.

"Show me what you've learned so far," Kanda ordered.

I glared fiercely at the lingering exorcists. They wisely moved on their way.

"No," I snarled, eyes returning to the man on the wall.

Kanda remained at his wall. The lingering exorcists fled apparently now deciding that it was best to heed my warning. My eyes narrowed dangerously. I wasn't going to be humiliated dancing for kicks and giggles.

"Now," Kanda reestablished his irritation.

I frowned then chucked my towel at him and was rewarded with a wet slap as it made contact with the man's face.

"No," I stated firmly.

Our argument lasted for at least a half hour with our eyes until at long last, I caved in. I positioned myself in the dead center of the arena, far from wandering hands. I closed my eyes, so I wouldn't become flustered if a crowd formed. My arms adjusted to the estimated place of Allen's shoulder and hand, since he was the last one I danced with. I counted to myself a steady beat and moved. I focused on my body movements, making each twist and turn as graceful as I could. My feet only touched the exact places I desired them to be. I didn't dare stop until I finished the entire dance, then I froze.

A sudden burst of applause snapped my eyes open. Kanda was still glued to his wall, looking fairly impressed, but a crowd, just as I had feared, had gathered around the ring, clapping enthusiastically. I spotted Allen's warm face beaming with pride, and I felt a heat wave crash over my face. He and his sparring buddy were in the very edge of the audience, but he saw me; he had smirked ever so slightly at me. I didn't know if I should've been happy or frustrated.

I chose frustration.

I marched over to Kanda, ripped my towel away from his hands and stormed off. Anger swept over me in quick waves. It was like Kanda and Allen had almost planned the whole thing. I couldn't move fast enough to my room. I desperately needed to soak my head in a spray of heated water.


End file.
